The White Warriors
by dragaosacrada
Summary: Two girls are transfered in their class. one of them an exelent duelist but things dont stay quite for long a new cult arises seeking revenge and to take over the world... i know the summary is lame ill be chagning it soon as well as the title maybe
1. Twins

**Authors note: okay so I've finally decided to stop being lazy and write my Yu-gi-oh fanfiction. Hope you enjoy. **

Jeanne Tomoko yawned as her alarm started going off. 7:15 am time for school. _Yeppy_ she thought sarcastically. She got out of bed and looked at the bed across from hers where her twin sister Ellie slept sound a sleep. She sighed deeply, now came the hard part, waking up Ellie. Silently she went next to her sisters bed after turning off the alarm. Gently she grabbed her arm. Then pulled as hard as she could. Ellie landed with a thud on the floor.

She groaned. "I hate it when you do that!"

Jeanne replied with a grin. "Well next time wake up by yourself."

"How is it you can wake up _so _early in the morning!"

Jeanne shrugged as she starting getting ready for school.

"Hey guys," Tea started saying as she joined Yugi, Joey and Tristan outside of the school gate. "Have you heard that we're getting two new transfer students today! I heard that they were twins on top of it all."

Joey looked at Tristan and added "I hope that they're cute two!"

"There's a problem with that Joey," replied Yugi. "What if they're not girls. What are you going to do then?"

The thought was to horrible for Joey and Tristan to think of, they were just hoping that they were female or at least one of them.

Seto Kaiba as always was first in the classroom. Mainly because he enjoyed the few minutes of peace but this time it wasn't like that. Two girls, twins beat him two it. One of the twins was sitting at a desk with her head in her arms on top of the desk. He guessed she was sleeping or at least trying. The other one was in a desk not far behind her sister which just happened to be by his listening to her MP3. She looked up at him as he walked in.

"Jeanne," the girl who Seto thought was sleeping called. "I think I'm suffering from jet lag."

The twin listening to her MP3, Jeanne has her sister had called her cracked up laughing nearly falling out of her chair.

"Hey it's not funny!"

"Sorry but it is funny," still some what laughing.

"Your mean!"

"Yep."

While all this was happening Kaiba took his seat and started reading. Shortly afterwards Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan walked in. _Great here comes the dweeb squad. _

"Hey," said Tea to one of the twins. "My name's Tea Gardner," she stated then pointed to the boy to her right he was blond. "He's Joey Wheeler and that one over there is Tristan Taylor." Who's hair came to a spike.

"And I'm Yugi Moto," said a short kid with black, red and blond spiky hair.

Jeanne though they weren't speaking to her blurted out, "_YOUR_ Yugi. Dang! You're a lot shorter in person then on T.V.!"

"Ignore her she loves humiliating people, even her own _sister_! My name is Anne Elyse Tomoko but most people call me Ellie and miss Sarcastic over there is Jeanne."

Both girls had dark blue hair. Ellie had sapphire blue eyes while Jeanne's were emerald green but around her pupil there was a bit of a blueish-silver color giving her eyes a strange glow.

Kaiba at hearing Jeanne's joke had to contain himself. He didn't know how she did it but there was something in they way she said it that made him want to laugh especially sense it was true, Yugi was short.

"Good morning class," said the teacher as he walked in.

Jeanne quickly losing interest in the teacher started sketching in the back of her note book, which Seto noticed in the corner of his eye.

Every so often one of the other students would look at one of the twins. Which was normal seeing that they were new here. After long hours which seemed like eternity school was over. Before the twins had a chance to leave Yugi and the gang stopped them.

"Hey what were you guys thinking of doing after school," Tea asked with an added tone that she was inviting them to go with them.

Jeanne was quick to answer. "Some where were I can be alone in peace." She walked out of the door then.

"She's not the clingy type...What I mean by that is she doesn't make friends in an instance."

"I can see why," replied Joey.

Ellie sighed. "I'd like to go with you guys some other time but at the moment I'm tired, maybe tomorrow."


	2. Joey vs Jeanne

**Author's Note: If you don't recognize the name of the cards in Jeanne's deck thats because most of them I made them up.**

Jeanne was so focused on what she was drawing and the music she was listening to that she barely noticed Tea was talking to her.

"Huh," she said startled has she came back to the real world. "Sorry I was distracted, which usually happens when I start drawing. I get lost in my own little world."

"I was just curious what you were drawing," replied Tea. "...can I see it?"

Jeanne handed her the drawing. As Tea looked at it she looked around the classroom. It was lunch break so almost no one was here except Joey and Yugi who were dueling. Tristan was trying to flirt with Ellie and Seto Kaiba who was reading in his little corner.

"You must really like dragons," stated Tea as she looked up from the drawing.

Jeanne shrugged. "I guess you can say that, they are my favorite mythical creatures...They're powerful, and if treated right can become great allies and they have an unexplainable beauty." She shrugged again.

Tea took the drawing to Joey who then stated, "Think you can draw me a Red Eyes Black Dragon?"

Jeanne smiled challengingly. "Maybe...if you can beat me in a duel." She raised her eyebrows as if saying he didn't stand a chance.

"You duel!"

"Does American Champ say anything,"replied Kaiba in his cold emotionless voice. "I find it highly important to know who the best duelists in the world are."

"But I heard the American Champion was called JT," called Tristan giving up on flirting with Ellie.

"Jeanne Tomoko," started Jeanne but noticing they didn't get it added, "...Jeanne...J...Tomoko...T. So there you have it one of my many nicknames JT."

"I always thought it was a guy because of the name," added Joey.

"We're wasting time Joey. If you want to start the duel before class starts I suggest we star now. So I have 15 minutes to kick your but!"

----------------------------------

Joey went first. _She doesn't stand a chance. "_I summon Alligator's Sword (1500 Attack/ 1200 defense) in defense mood then I place one card face down. Your move."

Jeanne drew, then smiled more liked smirked in reality. She was plotting. If her research on the Internet was true about his strategy she knew exactly what she needed to do to win. "I place Demoness of the Shadows (1000 Attack/ 1500 Defense) in defense mood, and I as well will place one card face down."

_What is she planning. It seems as if she is mimicking every one of my moves. _"Now I'll summon Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) and attack your Demoness."

"Don't be so quick at that! I now reveal my face down. Days of darkness, just so you know this magic cards effect is creating a black mist around the field. So basically your attacking blind. Now you must flip a coin to see if you attack my monster or your own."

Joey did so but to his disappointment he lost, losing his Alligator's Sword. Luckily for him when a monster is attacked while in defense mood you don't lose life points. _I'm just getting warmed up Jeanne!_

_Yes just what I needed. _Jeanne looked up at Joey. "You're going to go down so fast you won't know what it ya. Now I'm going to summon Phoenix (1600/1200)."

"It still isn't strong enough to destroy my Gearfried the Iron Knight," stated Joey.

"Duh! I know that but what makes you think I'm done with my turn," Jeanne replied glaring at him. "Now with Polymerization I can fuse Phoenix and Demoness to create," she paused trying to create a bit of suspense. "Merciless Angel (1900/1600)..."

_She can attack me all she wants, she'll just fall into my trap. Skull Dice has never failed me. _Joey thought.

"I'm not going to take any chances so now say good bye to whatever trap or magic card you have face down after I play this Dust Tornado." He showed her the card he hand then discarded it. "Bye, bye Gearfried." Joey's life points went from 4000 to 3800. "Don't so quick it to getting into your turn! Let me show you why my monster is merciless. Her special ability takes half of your defense points and takes it away from your life points leaving you at 3200, but that's not all her other ability divides your monsters attack points in half adding it to her attack and defense so now she's has 2800 attack and 2500 defense, but doing this costs me to discard two magic cards from my hand."

"Wait but your magic card you have to flip a coin don't you," asked Tristan not believing what happened.

"It doesn't ably to dark and light type monsters which hers happens to be a dark type," replied Yugi impressed by the move.

Joey stared in disbelief. _No wonder she's champ. I need to get rid of that monster before its unstoppable. _"I summon Goblin Attack Force (2300/0), and now a play Graceful Dice which..."

"Yes I know what it does. You times the number rolled by the dice by 100 and add it to your attack and defense till the end of your turn, but don't forget you still have to flip the coin."

The number rolled was a 6 allowing adding 600 points to his attack and defense. His monsters attack was now 2900 and defense 600. He also was lucky on the coin flip destroying her Merciless Angel.

_You got lucky, Joey. _She played Black Hole, destroying all monsters on the field. Luckily she had none. "Then I summon Raging Flame Spirit (100/200)."

"YOU summon that!"

Jeanne raised her eyebrows. "Did you now that each time this card is able to attack you directly 1000 points are added to its attack giving it a total of 1100. But unfortunately I must flip. I call heads." The coin landed heads-up. "Oh! Look at that your left at 2700. I end placing this card face down. But unfortunately I must flip."

_Yugi just said Days of Darkness doesn't work on light or dark type monsters and look what I have. _"I call Rocket Warrior to the field (1500/1300)..."

"...and I activate my trap. Ring of Destruction, destroying of my choice one face-up monster on the field inflicting damage equal to its attack to both our life points."

"_Great_ now you're at 2500 and I'm at 1200." _Man! What am I going to do? I haven't been able to touch her! I haven't got a single trap or magic card in my hand. Talk about bad luck!_

"I summon Dark Elf (2000/800), and by giving up 1000 of my life points I can attack you," Jeanne looked at him with a smile on her face. "Oh don't feel so bad, after all I was left with 1500 life points...wait a second but you never got the chance to touch me," she added mockingly.

Kaiba had awhile ago put down his book and watched the duel. He'd never seen her duel before and wanted to get as much of her strategy possible, though he already had an idea due to his constant update on duelists at competition, but watching the duel itself served much more useful.

"Wow, Jeanne! That was...amazing! We should duel sometime," commented Yugi.

"Yeah, sure," she replied. "Though I doubt I'll win but I guess it's the experience that counts."

**Note: Phoenix, Demoness of Darkness, Merciless Angel and Days of Darkness are all cards I made up. **


End file.
